


Owned

by IraGeneve



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: F/M, possessive!jake park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraGeneve/pseuds/IraGeneve
Summary: Request: Hello! It's okay if I request a really possessive/dark Jake Park from DBD? perhaps a Killer that have been targeting too much the reader for it to be just normal killer/survivor relations? Or another survivor getting too handsy/close to them for his liking? He just *have* to be in control and he will not allow anyone near his reader...





	Owned

It’s been a while since you got into the Fog, since you’ve been cursed for life. The memories of your past life don’t bring tears to your eyes anymore, instead they make you smile. Good memories that remind you that you’re human, that keep you sane.

You quickly befriended everybody, both men and women. You loved hearing Jane’s stories about her TV show and her annoying bosses, David’s fighting stories and how he singlehanded fought four men a bar, and you always laughed when Ash brought up his stories, so serious about battles that seem to be so fantasy-like. But who are you to judge, captive in a realm where not even death is an escape.

Your day has been filled with Trials. Now, when things finally calmed down, everybody gathered around the campfire for the usual chit-chat to pass the time. Meg and Feng Min were talking about how amazingly the redhead ran The Cannibal around for three entire generators. Nea got in, provoking Meg at a race in the next Trial they’ll share, to see who’s evading the killer better.

On another log were the old men. No matter how much they disliked the title, they always gathered together: Old Bill, Ace, Detective Tapp, Professor Francis and Ash. You didn’t know what they were talking about, but maybe it gave them a strange feeling of belonging, of togetherness.

Right near them were Quentin and…Jake. He was staring right at you, a glare so heavy it made your stomach sink. For how long was he staring? You smiled a bit, to ease the atmosphere, but it faded when Jake’s stare didn’t ease. Your heart started to beat faster in your chest. You saw him standing up, his eyes still fixed in your direction. You swallowed dry as you watched him coming your way. The air felt heavy and you didn’t exactly know what he said, but he wanted you to follow him into the woods.

You looked around for a bit. No one seemed to notice Jake’s behavior, everybody kept on talking, and you didn’t know what to do. You liked Jake, more than you would’ve liked to admit, but a knot was slowly forming into your chest, making it hard to breathe. He acted so unusual, you’ve never seen him like this before. He always kept to himself, a serious guy, but now it was a different kind of seriousness. The feeling in your chest was so familiar, reminding you of your first Trials. _You were afraid._

The fog was cold against your skin. Your voice trembled through the woods, calling for him once you got away from the buzzing of the campfire. Jake was nowhere to be seen.

_“I hate seeing you talking with everybody like you’re some kind of butterfly.”_

You were perplexed. That was Jake’s voice, echoing through the woods.

“Jake, wha-”

_“I hate seeing you put down by the killers, uselessly slugging on the ground. Screaming for your life on the hook.”_

Your pulse was loud in your ears, your eyes slowly getting wet. What was going on, what did he mean, what did you do. You began wandering around looking left and right for him.

_“I hate the way you smile whenever I’m looking at you.”_

You started to run.

_“I hate the way you try to help me when I’m hurt.”_

You ran and ran and ran, the woods spinning around you. Arms suddenly wrapped themselves around you, and you struggled, your mouth covered and your arms held down on either side of your body. Hot tears poured down your cheeks, your chest wavering so hard it hurt. And then, Jake spoke.

“I hate the way I lied to myself that’s nothing, that I don’t care,” his voice was right by your ear, low and heavy with emotion. “that it doesn’t matter anyway.”

You stopped struggling. You couldn’t figure out the emotions in Jake’s voice: anger, sadness, annoyance, fear.

“But the worst is that I hate the way you make me feel. I want to keep you, to control you, to own you.” his hands were shaking against your body, his grip stronger and stronger. Your eyes were wide open with surprise.

“I don’t want you to smile like that to anybody else. I don’t want you to touch anyone and no one to touch you.” his words were coming in fast breaths against your ear. You wanted to turn around, to see him, the look in his eyes.

“I ** _hate_** you for making me feel the way _he was_.” he spit the words between his teeth, holding you so tight it started to hurt. You whined under his touch, his fingertips sunken in your skin, until he released you. You wasted no time to turn around and cup his face between your palms, forcing him to look straight at you.

You heard stories about Jake, about his past and about his father. He didn’t open up to the newest survivors, in front of you, but you always found him fascinating. Seeing him struggling so much was breaking your heart.

“Jake, if this is about your father, you- you are not your father! I want you too, and -” you gave him a trembled smile, his dark irises following from your lips up to your eyes, “and you can have me, all of me. Just for you. But you’re not horrible for thinking that, you’re - you’re not your father.”

No more words were spoken. Your tears began to fall, not knowing what else to say, your thumbs caressing his dirty cheeks. He inhaled deeply and slowly, nodding then against your palms. He wrapped his arms around you so strongly you thought you’ll get crushed, resting his face in the crook of your neck. You smiled against his dark hair, holding him just as close.

For a moment, the coldness of the forest disappeared and there was nothing else but you and Jake. And for a moment, you truly believed everything will be fine.


End file.
